Chapter 1 My Life (Revenge of Allura Story) Eps1
by Vizer101
Summary: The story begins A little girl named Allura enjoys her life with her family. She wishes to be queen of her kingdom when she grows up. But one Tragic night changed everything for her, when her big sister killed there parents.


**The Allura story**

** Chapter 1 My life**

"Life is good. I have friends and family that love me very much, my name is Allura. I'm 8 years old, I live in this beautiful kingdom with wizards, witches, and warlocks the name of the kingdom is called crystal kingdom. My family has this big organization that helps the king with the big mission. It's called the moon star cooperation co. for short; their job is to protect the kingdom. My dad Joe, it was his idea to start it, he's white with brown spiky hair and every day you find him wearing shorts. He has brown eyes and he's a great leader and then there's my mom May, she's pretty. I got my good looks from her; she has blonde curly hair with green eyes she's the vice president of the business she likes to dress fancy too. And then there's my big sister Lisa. She's amazing, she's 17 years old. Lisa's white with blonde hair and brown eyes, she graduating at the top of her class, popular in school and everything. She was able to use her magic and the power of force eyes at the age of 8 our family's power Lisa was strong. I have brown hair that goes down to my shoulders and green eyes, I like to wear black and white, and I won't be changing my style for a while.

"My friends and I are still in school and one day when I graduate, I want to become queen of my kingdom one day….hey, a girl can dream, can't she?

"But then one day….that dream ended when something happened in my family. And it put me on a different path, and now I can't turn back, but let me tell you everything that happened, and why I am what I am today."

"Allura, time for breakfast," called May. Allura ran down stairs she sat down at the breakfast table she had on a black sparkly shirt and black pants she looked like a daffodil with her makeup on. "Allura…..why are you dress like you're sister?" asked May.

"Well….um, I wanted to see what it would be like if I looked like my sister at school for once, everyone looks at me as Lisa's little sister well I want to be like her," said Allura.

May frowned at Allura "I know you want to be like your sister but you don't have to be like Lisa your sister is…..different from everyone else, it's hard to explain, I don't want you to be like you're sister I want you to follow your own path, now finish you're breakfast and go get changed" ordered May.

"Yes mom," said Allura.

"Water style water poles magic power," said Joe the style you call out is what attack you'll do and there all different. Lisa jumped to dodge Joe's water ball attack she ran towards Joe; Lisa jumped and came in with a double kick to Joe. He dodged but Lisa punched him in the face then pulled a knife on Joe.

"Very good, but stop for now we have a mission today, and we don't want to be tiered for it," said Joe. Lisa had no expression on her face all she could think about is distorting the one who almost killed her.

Allura walked into class she changed her pants but still had her sparkly shirt and makeup on. As Allura sat down, Isaac and Yuna came in.

"Hey Allura" called Yuna.

"Oh hi Yuna, Isaac how are you?" asked Allura.

"We're good, Allura. You look…..wow!" said Isaac.

"Pretty. Someone's trying to be like her sister," said Yuna. Yuna was white and Japanese with short hair, she was 8 years old. Yuna was wearing a pink shirt with a blue long skirt the color of her eyes was sky blue. Yuna was pretty and she had the power of ice. Yuna loved the way she dresses. Isaac was bald and black, Isaac is also 8 years old he has brown eyes and he wore a gray shirt and black pants, Isaac was Yuna and Allura's best friends.

The class sat down as the teacher came in.

"Good morning, class," said Mrs. Smith. Everyone said good morning, Mrs. Smith was an awesome teacher. She always wore dressy closes to class she was Hispanic Mrs. Smith has black hair with hazel eyes and she was really nice.

"OK, let's get to work" said Mrs. Smith. 4 hours later 1:00 pm "The last thing will be doing before we go is the…challenge" said Mrs. Smith. Everyone gasps with excitement.

"So two people get to show off there fighting style and power" said Yuna.

Allura thought, "I have a feeling it will be me she chooses."

"So who's it gunna be?" said one student.

Mrs. Smith smiled. "Isaac, you go up against Allura" said Mrs. Smith. Everyone was surprised to hear that "this should be good" said Yuna.

"To the fighting grounds" ordered Mrs. Smith.

Joe came through the front door. "Where are you off to?" asked Joe

"Allura was chosen to show off what she knows. Come with me," said May.

"I can't, I must get ready" said Joe.

"I will go" said Lisa waking down the stairs. "This I got to see."

"I wonder how goods she's gotten," said May.


End file.
